


Breathe With Me

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for "Slipping Under" by enchanted_jae.  "Harry gamely tread water and spared a longing look in the direction of the shore, where he had left his clothing...and his wand. When his muscles refused to tread any longer, he took a final gulp of air before he slipped quietly under. Gentle hands caught Harry by the waist. Cool lips covered Harry's mouth, and a warm tongue demanded entrance. Harry opened his mouth, and air, precious air, was breathed into him."    Warning for non-explicit nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the 2012 H/D Art Fest on Livejournal's hd_fanart community for the following prompt submitted by ldydark1, an excerpt from ["Slipping Under"](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/1138147.html) by enchanted_jae and used with permission. (Please note, if you click on the link, this fic is rated NC-17.)
>
>>   
> Harry gamely tread water and spared a longing look in the direction of the shore, where he had left his clothing...and his wand. When his muscles refused to tread any longer, he took a final gulp of air before he slipped quietly under.
>> 
>> Gentle hands caught Harry by the waist. Cool lips covered Harry's mouth, and a warm tongue demanded entrance. Harry opened his mouth, and air, precious air, was breathed into him.
>> 
>> Harry ... brushed up against wet, slippery skin. He tried to nudge himself between the legs of his savior, only to realize the lower part of the other person was covered with slick scales and ended in a large tail.... Harry felt the tail rocking beneath him, but it wasn't until his head broke the surface and he took a gasp of actual air that he discovered they had been swimming up.
>> 
>> . . .
>> 
>> "Alright there, Potter?"
>> 
>> Harry recognized that voice. "M-Malfoy?" He opened his eyes to see a familiar, pale face before him.  
> 

  
**Breathe With Me**


End file.
